When the Master Ruled the Earth
by ankren
Summary: Rose is kidnapped by the Master when he takes the TARDIS. Takes place during Utopia, The Sound of the Drums, and Last of the Time Lords. Rose was never lost at battle of canary wharf, just close to. A bit of torture, angst/romance between 10th Doctor and Rose. First fanfic ever so I hope its good.
1. Chapter 1

Rose was not feeling well, her stomach churned. She glanced at the TARDIS and back at the Doctor discussing plans for helping Professor Yana getting the rest of the humans here to Utopia. She shook her head, nothing was ever normal. Jack somehow couldn't die and she couldn't shake the feeling that she caused that. She would occasionally have memories of a light, killing the daleks and saving her Doctor but then she would lose the memories as fast as they came, like they were a dream.

Suddenly someone touched her shoulder, breaking her out of her ravine. She turned towards the touch.

"Rose, you ok?" Martha asked.

Rose looked back at the women and nodded with a small smile. Things between her and Martha were tense; they both were in love with the Doctor.

"Okay, well Jack and the Doctor are going to fix the engine clamps, we are going to wait here and guide things from this side."

Rose looked at the Doctor, passing her gaze past Martha.

"Doctor? Is is ok if I go into the TARDIS and wait there? I am not feeling so good." Rose asked quietly.

The Doctor looked up and walked over to her. "Of course." He opened the TARDIS and kissed Rose on the forehead. Rose blinked and internally sighed, maybe he did love her. "Feel better," the Doctor said as he closed the TARDIS door.

Once inside the TARDIS Rose headed for her room. The TARDIS was feeling nice and lead Rose straight to her room. As Rose shut the door to her bedroom, she slid to the floor. Tears streamed down her face. After being almost lost at the battle of canary wharf, Rose hoped the Doctor would discover his feelings for Rose. At first he was especially cautious with her, afraid to take her anywhere and Rose thought, if he wants to protect me he does love me, but soon it was back to their somewhat normal way of life with an added companion.

When Martha came to the TARDIS, Rose was jealous. Why did they need some other women here, they got along well enough but often the two would fight over the Doctor as both had feelings for him. But still, Rose remembered the good with her, they had finally started to become. 'But, the Doctor,' Rose thought, 'what does he feel?'

Rose shook away this thought and decided to take a shower. The warmth helped her release some of the tension of the day as well as make her feel better emotionally. No sooner after she had left the shower the TARDIS was suddenly moving.

'Oh,' Rose thought, 'they must be back. I wonder where we are heading now and if they helped them get to Utopia.'

Rose quickly dressed in jeans and a simple t-shirt. She tried to pull the door but the door wouldn't open, she glanced up at the TARDIS ceiling.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked aloud, "What have I done?"

She felt the TARDIS land, but again the door wouldn't budge.

"Help, Can anyone hear me?" Rose yelled. Rose heard nothing.

'Great,' she thought, 'I'm stuck.'

Looking around her room, she suddenly noticed a mini fridge that hadn't been there before. 'Well at least the TARDIS isn't planning on killing me. Ruddy machine.' Rose thought.

She walked over and opened the fridge and she found some water. As she started drinking, she felt the TARDIS on the move again. "Seriously, what is going on?" Rose tried to yell for help again but to no avail.

The TARDIS moved a couple more times before she stopped and started to sound sick.

Frustrated, Rose attempted to kick down the door but all it did was hurt her foot. Suddenly she heard someone walk by her door and knock. Rose perked up. "Hello? Doctor?" Rose said.

"Oh, finally," said a voice Rose didn't recognize, "It is about time I found you, this TARDIS has made it difficult, probably trying to protect you, but I fixed that."

"Huh? Who are you? Where's the Doctor?" Rose yelled.

"Oh dear, how rude of me, I am the Master, a much better timelord than your Doctor, although he may not agree, now let's see if we can get you out of there." The Master chuckled to himself as he started fumbling with the door.

Rose shuddered, something was not right. A timelord? The Doctor said they were all dead. She looked around her room for something to protect herself and grabbed a lamp. She turned quickly as she heard the door opening.

"Ah Rose, so nice to see you finally. What are you going to do with that lamp?" The Master jeered.

Rose stared at this man, he was handsome but his eyes filled Rose with fear.

"What do you want? Where's the Doctor?" Rose tried to make herself look brave as she grasped the lamp tighter.

The Master smiled, "Oh I want him to suffer, but he is not here yet but I am sure him and his little band of misfits is on the way here. You know the girl and the freak. That was a nice thing you did for him by the way."

Rose shot him a confused look, as she backed up in her room.

"Ah, you don't remember, Bad Wolf." The Master's eyes glinted as he started to walk towards Rose.

Rose blinked, Bad Wolf, those two words that followed her and the Doctor around for a while. He told her not to worry about. But why did the Master call her this. Lost in thought she didn't seem him get to her. He grabbed her wrists making her drop the lamp on the floor.

"Come, let's go wait for your precious Doctor." Rose tried to pull away from him until the Master pulled a gun.

"Stupid little human technology, but it works. Now come on, be a good little girl." Rose looked from the gun, now pointed at side, to him and she realized she couldn't fight him. She sighed and let herself be led towards the control room of the TARDIS, once there Rose gasped.

"What have you done to her?" Rose accused the Master. The TARDIS was red and you couldn't reach the controls to travel; now wires were everywhere.

"Oh, I just made her ready to bring some friends. Now move." As he pulled her out of the TARDIS, he said "welcome to the Valiant." Rose glanced around the ship as she was quietly led to a back room.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Rose asked, she was desperate to get some answers.

"In due time my dear Rose." And with that he locked her in the small quarters with no window. She banged on the door until the guards told her to shut-up. Rose didn't have a clue what was going but she hoped the Doctor was coming and would stop whatever the Master was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was missing, the Master was back, and he had the TARDIS. After they followed him and found him to be prime minister, the Doctor and his remaining companions had been chased around London. Now hiding in an abandoned building, the Doctor hurriedly made perception filters from TARDIS keys so the group could go and find Rose and stop the Master.

'Whatever he is up to is not good,' thought the Doctor.

"Who is he, Doctor?" The Doctor looked up as Martha asked her question.

The Doctor sighed. He knew they needed to know to understand what they were up against. "Well he is a timelord. As kids we have initiation for the academy by looking into the untempered schism. Basically he went a bit crazy, I ran away of course. And this toclafane he is talking about, I have never heard of them. Something is wrong we have to stop him."

Jack looked at the Doctor, "Do you think Rose is ok? She was in the TARDIS when he took it."

The Doctor replied, "The TARDIS will protect her." It came out a bit harsher than he anticipated but he had to believe the TARDIS had hidden her away and that the Master hadn't found her. After almost losing Rose, he couldn't imagine that happening again. Rose is the reason he regenerated the way he did and he knew he needed her.

Jack put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "Doc, I am sure Rose is fine." The Doctor gave Jack a nod.

"Right, put these perception filters on and let's go save this planet again. Allons-y."

After finding the Master ready to get on board the Valiant, the Doctor asked Jack to use the Vortex manipulator to get on board. Once onboard, the Doctor could feel the TARDIS. He told the group to follow him.

"Ah, finally!" The Doctor exclaimed when he found the TARDIS, than he opened it. Jack gave a small gasp and Martha clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Doctor," Martha started, "What happened to the TARDIS?"

The Doctor stared angrily at the console, "He turned it into a paradox machine, don't touch anything."

"A what?" Jack asked.

"A paradox machine, it used the power of the TARDIS to prevent the universe from collapsing when there is a contradiction. I don't know why the Master needs one or the purpose. We need to go find what he is up to."

"Doctor, is Rose here?" Jack asked. The Doctor took a deep breath, "I don't think so, after the Master cannibalized my TARDIS she would not have been able to protect Rose anymore. I bet he found her, which gives us more reason to find him. To the bridge."

Slowly they entered the bridge and remained unnoticed in the corner, the Doctor had started heading towards the Master when the Toclafane appeared.

"Master, we want the Master." They cried. The Master laughed.

"Oh all right, it's me." He laughed, "I am actually the Master and I have come to give you salvation. He raised his arms up as more Toclafane appeared.

President Winters took a step forward, "What are you on about Saxon?"

The Master smiled, "Oh Uncle Sam…Take him out." The Toclafane killed the president and other dignitaries aboard the valiant.

The Doctor started to move towards the Master as the killing subsided.

"Oh Doctor, DO you really think a perception filter would work on me? I can see you and your friends in the corner." As the Doctor pulled the key off, he made a dash towards the Master. "Guards, get him." Two guards roughly grabbed the Doctor as the Master walked down and grabbed his screwdriver out of his pocket. "No need for this." He glanced at the other two, "Best take off your filters, I can't tell who is who and Jack may be able to come back to life but Ms. Jones can't."

The Doctor nodded at them, both took off their keys and stepped forward. "Wonderful, now everyone is here, oh wait, not quite everyone." He nodded at some guards, the turned and opened a side door. The Doctor glanced around until his eyes locked on Rose being dragged in by two guards, she was struggling to stand.

"What have you done to her?" Jack blurted.

"Doc..tor" Rose spluttered.

"Oh isn't she sweet." The Master sneered.

The Doctor tried to move towards Rose, when the guards forced him back. "Don't touch her, " The Doctor seethed.

"Oh Doctor, I certainly intend to touch her. This is going to be fun."

Suddenly Jack broke fee and went for the Master. The Master smiled and shot him, "Laser screw driver, much better than sonic. And the great thing is I get to do it again because he just doesn't die."

"Is it time Master?" The Toclafane asked. The Master nodded and headed for a window. As he did Martha moved by the Doctor, he told her his plan and told her to take the vortex manipulator and go. Just as she was standing up, the Master turned to face her.

"Oh Martha, I didn't forget about you. Straight from prison, it's the Jones family." Martha's family walked in looking nervous and her mom mouthed sorry. Martha looked from her family to the Doctor. As the Master started to walk towards Martha, the Doctor looked at her and said "Go! Go now." With one last look at her parents Martha disappeared.

"Oh Doctor, tsk tsk. Now I will have to hunt her down. Oh well, while we wait for her to be brought back, let the fun begin. Guards take the freak to the bowels of ship and string him up. Oh, Jones family, scuttle with your guards to become our resident servants." He dismissed them. "Now Doctor, want to know what I did to Rose?".


	3. Chapter 3

The Master pulled Rose's chin up to meet his eyes. "I have been in her head, but it's hard to stay there, she is protected. I want the Bad Wolf, I want her power Doctor but her pitiful human body physically is struggling with the energy dispels. So Doctor, how do I get it?"

The Master stroked Rose's cheek, who shuddered slightly at the touch, than he turned to the Doctor. "Oh look at those eyes, those eyes of the oncoming storm. Glad to know you are displeased. Now answer the question."

The Doctor glared at him. "You can't get it." The Master walked to the Doctor who was struggling with his guards to get released. "Bad answer, now you will watch her suffer." The Doctor stopped struggling.

"No!" The Doctor cried, "Leave her alone. Honestly, you can't pull it out; I pulled out as much as I can and had to regenerate because the power killed me. Some residual time vortex energy remains in her, she is lucky it's not killing her. But if you pull it out, you won't be able to control it."

"Hmmm…you probably right, but that doesn't mean I won't still torture your plaything to get to you. Oh Doctor I have wanted revenge for so long and now I can." The Master announced.

The Doctor seethed, Rose looked into the eyes of her Doctor, pleading but also trying to look brave.

"Rose…I.." Whap! The Master smacked him. "Oh hush Doctor, not yet." The Master crooned. "Guards, to the room."

The Doctor and Rose had no idea what this meant but they both were sure it wasn't good. Their guards pulled them along and took them into both into what look like a sterile bedroom.

Rose looked around as she started to fell more herself. 'What the hell?' she thought then looked at the Doctor who was looking confused at the Master.

"Guards, tie her to the chair and chain him to the wall then leave." The Master exclaimed.

Rose struggled a bit as they put her in the metal chair but she had still not regained her strength, she finally just let herself be tied roughly to the chair. The Doctor didn't fight just watched Rose.

"So now that you are both stuck here, I can do whatever I want to do." The Master turned with a wicked grim and slapped Rose across the face. She let out a startled yelp.

"Stop! Please don't hurt her. There is no need for that, I am the one you want not her." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh Doctor, there is absolutely a need. Your right, you are the one I want but getting do you through her is going to make it more fun for me." The Master grinned at him.

"Doctor.." Rose said, "I'll be ok."

"Aww, isn't she brave, your little hum companion. You know she is awfully pretty, I understand why you love her." He rose is eyebrows at the Doctor. "Say it Doctor, say that you love her, it will make this so much better."

The Doctor struggled against his bonds, "Just stop this, think about what you are doing Master."

"Oh I am thinking and I like it so far." The Master stated. He turned back to Rose, who visibly shrunk back into the chair. The Master giggle a bit then went over to her and put his fingers on her temples. Rose gasped as she felt him go into her head like he had done before. Rose struggled as much as she could, trying to shake him off but with no luck.

"Stop, you could damage her mind, get out of there Master!" The Doctor yelled.

The Master scoffed. "Who cares? Now, Rose, give me access to you bad wolf." He pushed deeper into her head.

Rose squirmed and let out an audible gasp as he shifted around in her head. Memories swirled around as he searched for what he was looking for. He got to memories about what happened on satellite nine, but those memories were a bit of a blur, as he tried to push more into those, Rose's mind started pushing him out harder and harder. The Master was struggling to keep his hold, he tried to push back and as he did Rose's eyes flashed open and they were glowing gold as she knocked the Master out of her mind and onto the floor.

The Doctor grinned a little. 'At least she is somewhat protected.' He thought. Suddenly Rose slumped forward. "Rose? Rose!" he called.

The Master picked himself off the floor, frowning. "Hmm..It is protecting itself and her, interesting. Rose, dear, wakey wakey." He snapped his fingers in front of her face, than lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes. The gold was gone, she slowly started coming to. When her eyes popped open, she gasped when she realized how close the Master was to her, she could feel his breath on her face.

He didn't lean back, "What do you remember before blacking out?" The Master asked gently. Rose shook her head, "you in my head, memories of daleks and satellite nine, the Doctor sending me away to protect me and then I don't remember."

"Hmm…odd, it doesn't want her to remember. Doctor, is that your doing?" The Master turned to look at the Doctor. "When you kissed her to pull the time vortex out of her head, did you also put a block on her mind?" His eyes gleamed when he said this. He turned to see Rose looking confused, "Oh right, she wouldn't remember you kissing her..too bad. Well I have to go see how my Toclafane are doing, so I will leave you two to your thoughts." The Master untied Rose and the Doctor. "Now stay here kids and discuss." The Master said as he left the room.

Rose stayed in the chair, too tired to move. The Doctor came over to her, "Rose? Are you ok?"

Rose looked at him, "I guess so, just worn out. You kissed me? What happened, you said you sang a song and the dalek's ran away, now I know your just deflecting. Can you tell me what happened or does it have to remain a secret. Apparently I did something that makes the Master want me. And who is he by the way?"

The Doctor took a deep breath, "That's a lot of questions. Let's start with the fact that the Master is another timelord that went a bit crazy, not much more to say there. That day on satellite nine I had sent you away because I believed that we were going to die and I swore to protect you. You were trying to get back to me and you managed to by opening the TARDIS and looking into the time vortex, you used that power to scare the daleks away but that power could have killed you so I kissed you to take it out of you. But even I can't handle that power, that's why I regenerated."

Rose eyed him suspiciously. "Ok, thanks for telling me. Though I still feeling like your holding back but it's more than I have ever gotten out of you." Rose sighed. "Was the kiss at least good?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

The Doctor smirked. He just nodded. He couldn't tell her that he hoped to kiss her when she wasn't possessed, both times they kissed she wasn't herself, but he wasn't sure if he should want to kiss her.

"Now, I have Martha off on a mission, but since I have a feeling we are being watched I won't say anything more. You want me to help you to the bed so you can sleep? You look pretty wiped." Rose nodded and the Doctor helped her to the small bed that didn't look very comfortable but a bed is a bed and Rose almost immediately fell asleep.

He watched her sleep while he sat in the chair she had previously been chained to. He started to think about the situation and hoped Martha was having luck with her mission and that Jack was surviving. This wasn't going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry it took me a bit to update had a bit of writers block yesterday. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, as much as I wish I did._

The Doctor didn't sleep; instead he watched Rose, watched her breath and finally fall into a deep sleep. He hoped the Master did no lasting damage to her mind. His mind drifted after he realized she was safe. Rose was the one who saved him, made him become the Doctor again and less like a warrior, she had given up much to stay with him. Her parents were gone and Mickey the idiot was gone. She only had the Doctor left and he had to keep his promise to protect Rose and he knew he couldn't bear it if she got hurt.

There was a quiet knock on the door; the Doctor looked up as Tish Jones walked in carrying a tray of food in a maids outfit. He raised his eyebrows and she just rolled her eyes.

"It's not much," she said quietly as she set the food down on a small table by the Doctor. "Tell me you have a plan." She asked pointedly.

The Doctor looked up, "Sort of, working on it," he said as quietly as he could. "We must be careful, I am sure that they are watching my every move." Tish nodded. "I'll be back in an hour to get the tray," she responded. As Tish left, the Doctor turned his attention to the tray. 'Hmm, looks like soup' he thought. He got up from the chair and walked over to Rose and gently tried to wake her up.

Rose's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at the Doctor. "Hi," she said sleepily. The Doctor smiled at her, "Hi, how are you feeling? There is some food; you should eat something so your body can heal."

Rose sat up and sighed, "I have a bit of a headache," the Doctor frowned a bit as Rose went on, "What kind of food? I sort of expected him not to feed us."

"Nah," said the Doctor as he returned to his more jubilant self, "he couldn't gloat if we died and no more fun for him. Hold on a tick." He got up and walked over to the table and grabbed the soup and some water for Rose. "Here, soup and water, not much but eat."

Rose gratefully accepted the bowl and started eating. She instantly started to feel more normal then she looked at the tray and realized there was no other bowl. "Wait, is there food for you?" She suddenly asked him.

"Um.." he started, "there is another water bottle and some crackers, I will be ok with that. I am more worried about you."

"No, Doctor, we can share the soup." She tried to hand the bowl to him but he didn't take it from her hands he just looked into her eyes.

"Nuh huh, you need it more."

"That's not true Doctor, you need to eat, and we all need that brain of yours if we expect to escape this place." Rose gave a small smile.

"Fine," he said begrudgingly. He took a couple of sips of soup and handed the bowl back to Rose. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she took the bowl back.

"That was hardly anything." She said to him.

"Hey, I didn't say how much I would eat, you lucky I even had some. Now no more arguing, eat!" His eyes flashed for a moment as he looked at Rose, then he got up to look more around the tiny room.

Rose slowly ate a few bits while watching the Doctor pace the room. She didn't get way he was being so forceful with her, she wanted to make sure he was taken care of, he was by far more important than she was to the world right now. He could save them all. Finally sick of the silence Rose spoke up. "What's up Doctor?"

He spun to look at her. "Sorry I snapped at you. I just don't know what more the Master is going to attempt and you need your strength. I have to protect you, I promised your mother."

Rose sighed and got off the bed, setting the empty soup bowl on the tray she then grabbed the Doctor's hand. His eyes met hers as she did so. "Doctor, I'm here because I want to be, you're protecting me the best you can but you can't protect me from everything. Even when I almost died I wouldn't change being with you for one moment of being safe," she reassured him. Then a thought struck her, "Do you only care about me because you're afraid of my mother, am I just a responsibility to you? If so you might as well just drop me off in London and let me live a normal, quiet life where nothing bad can ever happen to me." She pulled her hand out from his as she said this. Tears were threatening to overtake her as she walked away from him without waiting for a response. In this tiny room though she really had nowhere to hide, so she sat back on the small bed and drank her water, doing her best to not look at the Doctor.

The Doctor was shocked by her outburst. Did she really think that? They had never really discussed feelings, in fact the Doctor tried to hide any true feelings from her, but of course he cared for her and not just as a responsibility, he felt like he had been slapped himself. He walked towards her and noticed she was avoiding eye contact; he stopped not wanting to make things worse. "Rose," he said tentatively, "I have and always will care for you; you're not just a promise to your mother. You are so much more than that." Rose finally met his eyes. She smiled at him as she wiped away some tears that were in her eyes. The Doctor walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her and rubbed the back of her hand.

He had no idea how long they sat there quietly lost in their own thoughts when the door suddenly flew open as the Master walked in. The Doctor stiffened next to Rose as they both stared at him.

"Oh how cute, you two are just so great. Too bad you are both so oblivious." The Master's eyes glinted. "Are you two ready for round 2?"

_A/N: I will try to post the next chapter by Sunday. Will have more with the Master not just angst between Rose and the Doctor. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who._

_A/N: Sorry guys, would have posted earlier today but had a 5k, hope you enjoy the next chapter._

Rose shuddered at the Master's words. Round 2 sounded like no fun to her. The Doctor tightened his grip on Rose's hand when she shuddered but his eyes never left the Masters.

"Can't you just let us be? You have the earth which is what you wanted, so why not just have us go help the Jones family as servants like you have made the rest of the world."

"Oh Doctor, you are my true prize, the earth being mine is just a nice perk. Have you worked it out yet? I think you know what the toclafane are and I am sure it bothers you, breaks your hearts." The Master sneered. As he spoke four guards walked into the room. The Master nodded at them. The guards pulled the Doctor and Rose apart. Rose struggled but again the Doctor just let himself be pulled into the chains on the wall. It was no use to fight, the Master would just hurt him or Rose if he made it worse. He watched Rose get put back into the chair.

"Ah, my sweet little Rose," the Master smiled at her after the guards left. "Are you ready to give your mind to me?" He put his hands on her temples once more. Rose again squirmed at the feeling of him being in her head, but she was starting to get more used to it.

The Doctor once again was helpless to protect her. He watched her eyelids flutter as the Master pushed into her head.

Once again the Master went to the memories of satellite nine, Rose saw herself looking into the TARDIS at a strange light but the memory started to disappear the more the Master pushed into it. Rose suddenly blacked out.

The Doctor stared as Rose's eyes suddenly jumped opened glowing gold. The voice that came out Rose threw the Doctor back to satellite nine, 'crap' he thought, 'the power could kill her'.

"Master, stop trying. I have protected her mind, and I will never give myself to you. Rose is my host but she is more than that, we need each other to work." The Bad Wolf Rose broke her restraints and stood up; with no warning her mind pushed the Master away until he hit the wall. But the Master didn't look mad, he was smiling.

"So, you do exist and I can get you out, even if you say you won't give yourself up. What will you do if I keep torturing her? Or, better yet, your precious Doctor? You turned into the Bad Wolf to protect him. Plus your not as strong as you once were, he took most of the power out of you."

Bad wolf Rose eyes flashed as she started to try to break down his atoms as she had done with the Daleks, but he was right, she was not as strong, she spent most of her power just protecting Rose's mind from the Master.

The Master chuckled. "Oh, I am right. But you could still be useful to me, just come into my head…maybe I should kiss you like the Doctor did to pull you out."

The Doctor howled. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Or what? You're stuck, Doctor." The Master walked towards Bad Wolf Rose. She backed away towards the wall, she was too weak to push him away again and she could feel her slipping back into old Rose. Then she had a thought, if she slipped back into Rose's mind, if he kissed her it would just be kissing regular Rose, she would not be pulled out. She retreated into Rose's mind once again as the Master took her face into his hands.

Rose was suddenly aware of herself again as the Master press his lips hard on hers. She gasped and tried to push him off. Meanwhile she heard the Doctor yelling at him to get off of her. He pulled back and did a small smile.

"Hmm…didn't work. You're back to normal." Rose was confused, how had she gotten out of the chair and what did he mean back to normal. She gave him a questioning looked and tried to look at the Doctor but the Master was blocking her view. He gruffly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the chair. After putting her restraints back on he slapped her again, she let out a small yelp and caught the eye of the Doctor whose eyes looked black. He was pulling so hard against his chains it looked like he was going to bruise but he didn't seem to notice, his eyes searched hers as small tears came out, she couldn't help it. His eyes flashed again as he looked at the Master.

"Hmm…well hurting her may hurt you, but I don't know if will get the bad wolf back. Although, that was not a bad kiss," The Master said pointedly to the Doctor, trying to get a rise. "Oh look at you, so upset with me, poor baby. She is mine just as you are mine, get over it, actually don't I want you to suffer with the fact that you are losing her to me." The Master walked up and looked into the dark eyes of the Doctor. "Ohh…" He giggled a bit "Your so scary when your Oncoming Storm is showing." Then he backhanded the Doctor.

"Don't," Rose cried.

"Good…maybe hurting you will get the Bad Wolf out…" The Master said more to himself then them. He took out his laser screwdriver and shot the Doctor with it, just enough to do a lot of pain but not kill him. The Doctor gave a yell and doubled over as much as he could in the chains.

"Stop, please stop!" Rose gasped out. The Master glanced over at her.

"Still not turning back into the Bad Wolf, tsk tsk Ms. Tyler." The Master walked back over to her, "Well we will try again soon but I do have a planet to rule so, see you soon Ms. Tyler." The Master kissed her on her cheek then let her out of her restraints. He also unlocked the Doctor who fell to the floor in a heap.

Rose didn't pay attention as the Master left, she ran to the Doctor's side. "Doctor? You ok?" She shook his shoulders a bit as he opened his eyes.

"Well that hurt," he muttered.

"Here," Rose started, "let me help you to the bed." She helped him to his feet and then helped him get on the small bed. "Sleep, get better." She smiled at him.

"I don't need sleep..I am really..not..tired." The Doctor stammered out as his eyes closed and he started snoring.

'Yeah right, you don't need sleep' Rose thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any affiliates._

It was a couple of days before the Master reappeared in their tiny room. The Doctor and Rose had a chance to recover from their wounds. Rose finally started to feel like herself again. They discussed escape plans, going to planets the Doctor still hadn't taken her, and on a rare occasion the Doctor would ask her how she was doing.

"I'm fine," she replied rolling her eyes slightly at the Doctor.

He smiled at her, "No, really, Rose how are you doing?"

She frowned, he could always see through her responses. "I still get small headaches now and then and I have odd dreams. But Doctor, I really am fine, I am just ready to get back to the TARDIS and off this ship." Rose gave a small sigh.

"I may be able to help," the Doctor quipped, "but you would have to be ok with me going into your head, I won't push as hard as the Master did, I will just hideaway the rest of the time vortex further into like it used to be, it would help the headaches and dreams." The Doctor searched Rose's eyes for a response. As the Doctor started to move towards her she held up her hand and he stopped on the spot.

"Wait, if you hide it and the Master goes searching for it again won't it make it hurt more for me? He will be mad, he will hurt you again." Rose said looking at the ground, when she looked up at the Doctor, who was frowning a bit, tears threatened to spill out.

As the Doctor looked back at Rose, he rushed to her and pulled her into a hug. As soon as he did, Rose started sobbing, she could no longer hold back the tears. The Doctor scooped her up into her arms and carried her to the bed. He sat down next to her and held her while she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It will be all right Rose. We will get out of this and I'm here, I will always be here for you." The Doctor said quietly to Rose. He pushed back her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. Roe's tears slowed as she took comfort in the Doctor. She was surprised that he was holding her as close as he was, but she was happy with it, it made her feel like he would be there to pick up the pieces if the Master hurt her.

"Doctor," She said as she looked up at him. "I am not sure how much longer we are going to be stuck here, but I am glad you are here with me." She snuggled a bit closer. The Doctor did not seem to mind as she got closer to him.

"Question, what happens if the Master does pull out the time vortex that you said is in my head? Will it do anything bad to me?" Rose asked.

The Doctor clicked his tongue, thinking. "Well, I don't think it would have adverse affects to you except maybe a very bad headache. But if the Master got it out, he could either use it to rewrite time, destroy planets, etc or the power would kill him, as it did me. However, this is less then what I pulled out, my hope is that it would be smart enough to hide from him even if he pulled it out. I am not sure how it works or what would happen if it got pulled out, but let us just hope that it doesn't happen." He glanced down at Rose. "Well at least you are feeling better. I see no more tears." He smiled at her. Rose smiled back.

"True, thank you for making me feel better. Do you have a plan in that head of yours yet?" Rose asked.

"Oh Rose, of course I do, in fact part of it has already been implemented, but best not talk about it, I bet we are being recorded."

Just then the door opened and the Master walked in. "Oh very right you are Doctor, of course you are being recorded. Now aren't you two all cute and cuddly and now I get to ruin it." As he walked towards the bed he shot the Doctor with his sonic laser in the stomach. The Doctor fell off the bed clutching his stomach.

"No! Why did you do that?" Cried Rose, she started to go to him when the Master grabbed her wrist.

"I needed some time alone with you dear Rose, it is much easier to just incapacitate him." He pulled Rose roughly off the bed and as she fought hard trying to go check on the Doctor.

"Stop resisting or I will just hurt him again, not sure if he could take much more without regenerating. And you know he is so weak after doing so." The Master smiled at Rose. She immediately stopped resisting and let herself be pulled along. As they got to the door, the Doctor groaned.

"Rose?" His eyes fluttered open just in time to see Rose being pulled out of the room by the Master. He immediately shot up, ignoring the screams of pain from his body and ran to the door, but it was locked and Rose was gone. He pounded on the door, but knew it was no good. He paced back and forth in the room and waited.

'What is he doing with her right now, is she ok, I am so stupid for not dodging his sonic laser' these thoughts raced in the Doctor's head. An hour and a half later Rose was tossed roughly back into the room. She fell on the floor in a heap.

The Doctor ran to her as the door shut once again. "Rose? Rose!" 'Oh come on,' he thought 'I will never forgive myself if something happens to her.' "Please Rose, wake up."

Rose gave a small moan and the Doctor sighed in relief. He gently picked her up, not knowing what was wrong with her and placed her on the bed. Rose's eyes fluttered before she opened to look at the Doctor.

"Hi," she said weakly.

"Save your strength, Rose." The Doctor responded. "Sleep now, I will watch over you, I promise." His eyes darkened. Whatever the Master did to Rose made the Doctor even more angry. He couldn't keep this up much longer before Rose died or the Doctor did something that could jeopardize the entire planet just to save her. 'But she is worth it,' he thought. 'She is my Rose and I am hers.'


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who_

The Doctor paced the room as he waited for Rose to wake up. He was angry but trying to remain as calm as he could, he didn't want the Master getting what he wanted which was to rile the Doctor up. 'I am sick of him hurting her.' He thought.

The door opened as the Master walked in again. "Oh I didn't mean to wear her out so." He said looking at Rose's body asleep on the bed.

The Doctor stepped in front of the bed, blocking the Master's view of Rose. "Leave her alone. What is it that you truly hoping to gain from all of this?"

The Master looked at the Doctor, "I would have thought you would have figured it out by now, you have been here almost a month. I guess you are not as smart as you claim. This Earth, that you love so much, is to become the new Gallifrey. I will be the Emperor, maybe you can be my pet Timelord." His eyes flashed. "Just think Doctor, we can rebuild, re-populate, and make a new and better Gallifrey."

"Wait…did you just say re-populate? How? By making part timelord part human children?" The Doctor asked.

"I have a plan for that. I am thinking Rose should be my first Mother of a pure timelord child, though she would have to survive invetro, but I think with her being protected by the time vortex she would be ok and be a great first mother."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "You are NOT going to impregnate her with your bastard child." He yelled at the Master and started to move towards him.

"Ah, Doctor, stop or I will shoot you and take her away from you for a while. And I know you don't want that." The Doctor took a deep breath and stopped where he was. "Good boy," the Master said degradingly but the Doctor didn't care, his only concern was Rose.

"By the way Doctor, it is a good thing that you never went through with your plan to push the bad wolf further into her mind, I would have made you watch me torture her for hours as punishment. I will be back soon, but Doctor think about it. A new Gallifrey, a better Timelord race." And with that, the Master left the room.

The Doctor fumed. 'You will leave her alone' he thought. 'I need to find a way to get her to safety.' He calmed a bit when he heard Rose call for him. He turned and walked to the small bed and sat on the edge by her.

"Doctor," she said, "He went into my mind again and I blacked out, but he did something different this time. He gave me a shot first. I have no idea what it was, he wouldn't tell me."

The Doctor grabbed her hand. "Can I go into your head? I won't push anything away or hide anything and I won't be as rough as he is. If I go into your head I can see what you saw and maybe I can figure out what he put into you." He squeezed her hand.

Rose nodded and sat up on the bed. The Doctor moved so he was sitting in front of her and put his fingers on her temples. He pushed into her mind gently, not wanting to remind her of the Master. He felt her squirm just a bit. "Relax Rose," He said aloud, "I won't hurt you." Rose immediately stopped squirming and opened her mind.

The Doctor could feel where the Master had touched her mind and he felt frustrated by that. He started to search through her recent memories to find what he was looking for. He stopped momentarily when he saw a memory him holding her, it had such a happy emotion attached to it and it made the Doctor smile. He moved on and finally found what he was looking for.

Through Rose's eyes he saw the Master coming at her with a syringe and heard her yelling at him, asking what is was. As he put the needle into Rose, her eyes focused on the syringe as it went in so the Doctor was able to see what it was. 'Damn,' he thought. He pushed a bit too hard as he got out of the memory and heard Rose make a small gasp. The Doctor took care to pull out of her mind.

"Sorry about that push, didn't mean for it to be so hard." The Doctor said.

"It's ok Doctor. Did you figure out what he put into me?" Rose asked. She felt tired but it was definitely not the way she felt whenever the Master went into her head.

The Doctor was quiet, not looking at Rose but at his feet on the bed. Rose touched his should gently, "Doctor?" He looked up at her finally and sighed.

"Yes, I know what it is. I wish I had my sonic screwdriver so I could scan you just to be sure." He stopped and looked her up and down. "Do you feel anything? Are you sick or feeling odd?"

Rose shrugged, "I am tired, my mind feels heavy, but other than that I am fine. Doctor, what did he give to me? You look worried."

"He gave you some of his blood, he is trying to see if your body can handle Timelord DNA." Rose looked shocked.

"Why?" She asked.

"While you were sleeping the Master came to visit me. He talked about Earth becoming a new Gallifrey and wanting to…well…to impregnate you to make Timelord children." The Doctor stuttered out.

Rose looked like she had been slapped. "What?!"

"Sorry Rose, he wants to try to get you pregnant first, probably to mess with me. We have to stop him. I don't know when but at some point your body will start to fight the DNA and then choose to accept it as part of you or kill it off. It will be hard on your body." The Doctor grabbed her hand to reassure her.

"Is there a way I could make sure my body doesn't accept it? I will not be his baby-making machine." She said defiantly.

The Doctor smirked. "I am not sure that there is a way, we will honestly just have to wait and see how your body responds to the DNA. According to Tish, the Master is going to inspect the Earth so he will be gone for bit, which gives use time without him to figure things out. But for now, she brought food and you need your strength. Let's eat."

Rose nodded and they ate in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who_

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Work was really busy this week._

The Doctor watched Rose like a hawk during the next week, asking her constantly how she was feeling. Rose did her best to wave him off but he was getting on her already frayed nerves.

"Doctor, please, I'm am the same, just tired and feeling a bit nauseous, the same as yesterday and the day before that. " She rolled her eyes at him.

The Doctor just stared at her and continued to watch her with a small frown. "Are you telling the truth?" He demanded.

Rose sighed. She walked over to the Doctor, who was standing in the middle of the room, and grabbed his hand. He glanced down at their hands entwined and then at her eyes and his face softened. Rose tugged him to the bed, he gently sat next to her.

"It's my turn to comfort you," she whispered in his ear as she pulled him in front of her lap and she started to give him a gentle neck and shoulder massage.

The Doctor let out a sigh, "Oh Rose this feels amazing."

Rose gave a small giggle. "Doctor, you're so tense. You need to relax."

The Doctor leaned further back into Rose's lap and smiled up at her.

"Um, Doctor, you're making this difficult." She said. 'Difficult to massage and difficult to focus with you in my lap like that' she thought.

"Oh right, sorry Miss Tyler." He immediately straightened back up so she could continue the massage. Twenty minutes later Rose relaxed her hands on the Doctor's shoulders, he grabbed her hands and turned around on the bed to face her.

"Thanks for my massage," He said grinning. "I do feel much better."

Rose finally felt like this was normal, almost like they were back on the TARDIS, her smiled waned a bit at this thought.

The Doctor caught that immediately. "Rose, what's wrong? Does something hurt?"

"Doctor, you are supposed to be staying calm and relaxed. I was just missing the TARDIS, when we have days just hanging out watching a show or you trying to cook for me and Martha. It just made me a bit homesick, this feels like something we would do in the TARDIS on a rare day of not exploring."

The Doctor beamed. "I miss the TARDIS too, when we get her back we will have all the days off you want."

"Lair," Rose responded immediately with a small smile, "you would get so bored."

"Ah true, but we may need the break after this."

Rose just nodded back, a small frown appearing after that comment. What if when they get back to the TARDIS she was pregnant, what then? Would the Doctor want her to keep it but stop travelling, would he want her to get rid of it, would she?

The Doctor drew her from her thoughts when he pulled her onto his lap and held her.

"You know it will be ok right? We will survive this." The Doctor said.

"I know, just worried about the possible repercussions."

"Hey, we will figure it out, we always do." The Doctor responded softly.

"Doctor," Rose started, pushing herself out of his lap and back onto the bed. He looked at her confused when she moved. "Do you wish I would have to Pete's world?"

The Doctor balked, "What?!" He was taken aback by this comment. Why would she think that? Did she wish she did?

"Well, it just seems like you are extra cautious with me, like you wish I had gone because then I would be safe all the time." Rose said quietly.

"No! Absolutely not Rose. I would miss you like crazy if you had gone. I think I would have struggled without you here to guide me. Rose," he pulled her chin up to meet his eyes, "I never want you to leave me."

Rose's eyes widen. He pulled her into a hug then he pulled back.

Wanting to diffuse the situation a bit the Doctor asked, "By the way, how was that kiss from the Master? It looked sloppy."

Rose chuckled, "It was definitely one-sided and not really enjoyable for me."

The Doctor smiled, "Well good, I wouldn't want you falling for a psychopath." Rose gave a smile and then whacked him in the arm.

The Doctor laughed and then decided he might as well try something now. He pulled Rose close to him and kissed her. Rose let out a little gasp when he did. When he released her, she was staring at his eyes, imploring him to do it again and when he didn't she sighed.

"There," he said after he pulled back, "now your last kiss is from me, not him."

Rose just stared at him. What was he thinking? Did he really hope that kissing her would somehow make up for the Master kissing her? She desperately wanted him to do it again, it just felt so right like the world was finally in place.

"Oh finally he kisses you, and Rose, you will remember it this time." The Master had snuck in without either of them noticing now both were staring at him. "So Rose, how are you feeling? It seems like you are doing ok, should we see if the DNA held?"

The Doctor jumped out the bed. "Leave her be, you don't need to re-populate. We could go explore the worlds together, come join us in the TARDIS. What good is this world to you when you could go where ever you want with me? Come on, we used to be friends, let's be friends again."

The Master looked at the Doctor, "We are not going to be friends again, too much damage between us. That is why I am doing this or haven't you figured that out yet. I am glad to see you finally showing your feelings for her, it will make this so much harder on both of you now. So, Rose, come here, lets test your body."

Rose stared at the Master then looked at the Doctor. "Oh don't hesitate Rose, I will shoot him again, and I know you don't like that."

The Doctor nodded to Rose. She slowly got off the bed and walked to the Master. He took out some device and scanned her. She stepped back when he was done and the Doctor grabbed her hand.

"Well Rose, looks like your body accepted the DNA. That is good news." The Master grinned. Rose gasped and tightened her grip on the Doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who_

'No, no, NO!' Rose thought, 'I will not carry his child, absolutely not. What can I do?'

Rose looked up at the Doctor; he was staring open-mouthed at the Master.

"Oh goody, I so hoped your body would accept the DNA, this is great news, well for me. Doctor, think about it, new Timelords, we can re-build." The Master stated.

The Doctor jerked back a little, "You can't change the past so you are going to try to fix by taking this world from another race."

"An inferior race, Doctor, they can be our slaves." The Master retorted.

"No, Master, that is not fair. We lost our world in a war, a war that was not fought with the humans; they are not involved in this. No more should suffer because of the time war. Humans are just as important as Timelords. Stop this." The Doctor pleaded.

The Master's eyes flashed with anger and he moved closer to the Doctor, "No race is as important as Timelords, your time with them has made you soft, weak even. We are superior in every way to every race out there. You are not a true Timelord if you believe that other races could even compare. Doctor, you save races all the time, I am just saving ours. I'll be back for Rose later; I suggest you think about your priorities Doctor." The Master turned on his heels and walked out.

The Doctor let out the breath he was holding. His mind was flipping through possibilities of how to stop this. 'He doesn't get it, it will never be the same and with him as the leader it won't be a true Timelord race. Besides not all Timelords are like me, many would believe as he believes that we are superior, and he will make sure all Timelords believe that. Growing them in humans may not work anyway. He will attempt to rule vey planet he could, It is not right.' The Doctor thought.

The Doctor was suddenly aware that Rose was squeezing his hand almost painfully. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at her face. She looked terrified, his usually brave Rose looked more scared then he had ever seen her and they had been through a lot together.

"Rose," he turned his body to look down at her. "Take a deep breath. We need a plan. You don't happen to be on birth control do you? It would make this easier." The Doctor said gently.

Rose took a deep breath to calm herself down, she was on the verge of a panic attack. "No boyfriend Doctor, and since we travel so much that doesn't exactly leave time to meet a guy and get to sex, so no to the birth control." Rose said bluntly with no feeling.

"I sort of figured," he responded. 'Hmm..I wonder..' "Rose, can I go into your head?"

Rose sat down on the bed and nodded. "Why not," she said and sighed.

The Doctor went and sat down in front of Rose on the bed. "Rose, I know you are freaked out, but try to relax. I have a plan to try and prevent this." Again Rose just nodded and then she closed her eyes. She trusted the Doctor, but how could he prevent this, he hadn't really been able to protect her during this ordeal so far.

The Doctor entered her mind slowly, he started asking for the Bad Wolf through his thoughts, 'Rose is in danger, please I need your help.' Suddenly a flash of light pushed him out of Rose's mind. He looked at Rose, her eyes were glowing. He smiled slightly; it was much easier for him to get to the Bad Wolf then the Master.

"Thank you for coming, I need your help."

The Bad Wolf nodded, "I heard you; you are concerned about the plan to impregnate Rose with a pure Timelord child. I try not to intrude on Rose's thoughts but this caught my attention."

The Doctor nodded, he figured she could see and hear what Rose heard and he hoped he wouldn't have to explain much.

"I believe Rose's body accepted the Timelord DNA in part to you." The Bad Wolf nodded. "Is there any way you can make sure that this doesn't happen, prevent the in vitro from working?" The Doctor pleaded.

The Bad Wolf looked at him for a moment, "I am not as strong as I once was, which is good because I could kill her if I was, but I am not sure if I have the power to protect her from this but I will try my best Doctor. My main job is to protect Rose now; a pure Timelord child could be very dangerous to her."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, very, a human body is not quite built the same as a Timelords. I trust you to do what you need to do and to protect Rose the best you can."

"Of course, Doctor. Goodbye for now." Rose's eyes closed and she slumped forward. The Doctor grabbed Rose and held her. He knew the energy release would be hard on her body but he had to risk it to save her lots of pain in the future.

'This can't happen; I will do anything to protect her now.' He thought. While he was in Rose's mind he felt her fear and how her trust in the Doctor was waning, she was unsure he could protect her from this. She usually would be ok with not be constantly protected, but this worried her. He also saw a thought she had about how she would be more ok with this if the child was his not the Masters. The Doctor cursed internally. He wanted her to trust him with all of her but he understood why she thought he may not be able to stop this. Without a way out he had little in the way of hiding her, he had no sonic and no TARDIS. She was his everything; he didn't want her to have the pain and shame of carrying the Master's child. His hope was on the Bad Wolf now but he also was hoping Martha was getting on with his other part of the plan.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I do not own Doctor Who_

As Rose came around she felt soft arms holding her, she blinked a couple of times to wake herself and realized the Doctor had her in his arms. He was asleep, but he didn't look relaxed, his brows were furrowed and was a bit fitful. Rose shifted and he immediately woke up and looked frantically around until his eyes landed on Rose still in his arms. He relaxed a bit when he saw her.

"Your awake, how do you feel?" The Doctor asked Rose.

She shrugged, "I have a bit of a headache, but I was expecting that." The Doctor frowned a bit. Rose grabbed the hand that was around her arm and squeezed it, "It's ok Doctor. Did you succeed with your plan?"

The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand then released her, much to her disappointment, and moved to face her on the bed. "I believe so, but we won't know if it worked until he tries to put a child in you I supposed." He sighed. "Rose, you are going to have to try to fight him, even if it means him hurting me." Rose went to interrupt him but the Doctor held up his hand. "No, Rose, really. This could be very dangerous to your body, you may not survive the pregnancy and I couldn't handle it if I lost you."

Rose softened at his words, "I will fight, but I don't want you hurt, we need you to get us all out of here, you need to save the Earth again. Doctor you are more important than.." The Doctor cut Rose off harshly.

The Doctor sneered, "No! Rose, I am not more important, I have never met anyone that isn't important. Rose I will be ok, but you may not be and that is something I can't have."

Rose blinked and took a deep breath. "Doctor, I think you know that I love you."

"Quite right too." The Doctor smiled back.

"However, when you say you need me and you kiss me, I don't know what you are thinking. Do you love me or I am just a really great friend that you want around for your sanity?" Rose asked.

The Doctor sat there a moment, he was thinking. He wanted to tell her 'yes, of course' but doing so could provoke the Master or make it so she fights back less. "Rose, I, well...I suppose there is never going to be a right time to say this, but Rose, I do love you and I will until your old and gray. You can stay with me forever." He said quietly, he met her eyes, tears swelled into her eyes and he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Rose lifted body gently out of his when she stopped crying.

"Oh Doctor, I will gladly travel with you forever." Rose said and the Doctor beamed back. Rose hesitantly leaned forward, she glanced up at the Doctor who just sat there and waited, she pulled him to her as she met his lips. The kiss was deep, the Doctor pulled her even closer to him and put his hand on her cheek, Rose parted her lips and sighed. The Doctor pulled back and stared at her, he had a passion in his eyes that Rose had never seen that then turned to determination.

"We have to get you out of here or do something. Let's see we have been here almost 2 months, that is not long enough, ugh." The Doctor began to think when the door opened. 'No! Not now.' he thought. He turned to see 4 guards and the Master walk in.

"Sorry to break up the party, but it is time Rose." Rose visibly shrunk back on the bed and looked around for an escape route. The Doctor stood up in front of the bed.

"Oh Doctor, you have no way of stopping me, plus I clearly outnumber you." The Master motioned at the guards, two came over to the Doctor and pulled his arms to the side, he fought back, kicking one and smacking the other as he got one of his hands free. A third guard came straight at the Doctor and punched him right in the gut. The Doctor folded over as the other two grabbed him and dragged him to the chains on the wall.

The Doctor recovered quickly and watched the Master now stalking his prey, Rose. He glanced around but saw no way of helping Rose, he was helpless yet again, and was letting her down.

Rose had jumped out of the bed when the Doctor was punched, she went towards him to be pulled back by the fourth guard. She started to fight back with him when she glanced up and saw the Doctor back in the chains, her eyes moved to the Master who was watching her intently. She kicked the guard that was trying to hold her back and he fell to the ground.

"Oh, bravo Ms. Rose, so much fight and fire, you'll be a great timelord Mom." The Master taunted.

Rose glared at him and made a move towards the Doctor once more but was confronted by the three remaining guards.

"But Rose, once again, you are outnumbered, just like your precious Doctor." The guards forced Rose into the chair and tied her legs apart. Rose struggled against her bonds to no avail and stared at the Doctor whose eyes bored back into hers.

"Oh Rose, this won't be painfully, well much, just incredibly embarrassing." The Master dismissed the guards. He looked Rose up and down after they left. "You know, you should be pleased, you are starting a Race anew, saving us, even your precious Doctor."

Rose snarled at him, "Not like this, the Doctor wouldn't want it like this. He did what he could and now he saves everyone else that he can. He is a true hero and a good timelord."

The Master slapped her hard across her face. "Shut up, you are nothing more than my slave now, and my child bearing women."

Rose gasped, her cheek felt hot. She glanced at the Doctor who was glaring at the Master. Rose then looked back at the Master who was now cutting her pants off.

"Please," she begged, "Don't do this, please." The Master just smiled and continued until her pants were off. 'No,' Rose thought, 'this is so embarrassing and I hope whatever the Doctor did worked.'

Rose squirmed as he then cut off her underwear, leaving her embarrassed and half-naked. Rose refused to meet the eyes of the Doctor. She started to rock in the chair, thinking maybe if she knocked it over it would hit the Master, but the Master caught on too fast and held the chair as he took some device and stuck it into her. Rose yelled out. The Doctor begged the Master to stop, but just as soon as she did, he was out of her.

The Master tipped the chair against the wall, "To make sure it stays," he said to Rose. Then he left.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who._

_A/N: This sort of took a different turn then I was thinking, but I like it and I hope you do too._

It all happened so fast. The Doctor struggled against his chains to no avail. He just hoped the Bad Wolf was now taking over his chance to prevent the baby.

"Rose?" He called out. He couldn't see her face very well but he made a point not to look anywhere else.

He heard Rose sniffle. "Doctor?" She responded.

"Rose, I am sorry, I am so sorry. Part of my plan is still in works, so just try to remember that." He really wished he could hold her, but the Master was preventing them from doing anything, even touching.

Rose tried to tip herself forward, she was in a very uncomfortable position. She wanted desperately to cover herself up, to go to the bathroom, to take a shower. She felt dirty and used. She didn't want the Doctor seeing her like this. She had quiet tears running down her face, she felt helpless. She didn't know what the Doctor's plan entailed, he was carful with the Master listening in. All Rose could do was hope but right now, wither her spirit breaking, she didn't have much hope. She would always trust her Doctor but he hadn't been able to protect her in this place against another Time Lord.

Rose was finally able to gently tip herself back into an upright position in the chair, her eyes immediately found the Doctors, his eyes were dark. Rose knew he was mad.

They sat there for awhile, silently staring in each other's eyes before Rose pulled her eyes away to look at her binds. She tried to wiggle against them, she really needed the Doctor to at least hold her and remind her that there was still good in the world. As she continued to struggle in her bonds she suddenly yelped in pain. The restraints had sent a shock through her body.

The Doctor struggled even more against his chains hearing Rose cry out. "Rose? Rose, what hurts, what happened?"

"I..well, the restraints just shocked me, I guess they don't want me struggling." The Doctor made a strangled noise. "Doctor, I don't know how much more of this I can take, I am starting to feel like there is no point in fighting back. He is always one step, at least, ahead of us and without the sonic or the TARDIS were stuck here, he can control us, our friends, the world." Rose sighed.

The Doctor looked shocked. "Rose, you are the bravest person I know, the girl with the most hope. You have saved me over and over again. You have reminded me of my compassion, saved others from my wrath, and helped me save so many. Don't you dare give up Rose Tyler, we will continue to fight until we save the Earth, our friends, and each other." The Doctor watched Rose intently. "Rose, please, don't lose yourself, never lose your spunk and spirit." He smiled at Rose, trying to make her realize how important she was to him and to the universe. 'It would be easier if I could touch her,' he thought.

Rose gave a small smile back. She knew he was right but it was so hard for he to stay her spunky, stubborn self when she felt so defeated, but she would try, for her Doctor. Rose nodded at the Doctor, "Just another day of traveling with you and finding trouble." The Doctor beamed back at her.

"After this, we will go somewhere we can't find trouble, to relax a while."

Rose rolled her eyes, "You are a magnet for trouble. We can try to find a relaxing spot with no trouble." The Doctor gave a small giggle.

"I suppose that's true, but we can go to a planet that is basically just a big beach or go to the largest pet store in the galaxy." The Doctor responded.

"And there we will find an alien shark trying to take over the beach and at the pet store the most dangerous pet will be let loose and we will have to stop it." Rose responded lightly.

"Oi! It's not always that bad."

A comfortable silence fell for a moment, before Rose decided to ask something.

"Doctor, if the baby does stick, what do I need to expect? It is like a normal human pregnancy of 9 months? If it's dangerous will I be in alot of pain?"

The Doctor had been trying to avoid this topic, but he knew Rose would eventually ask. "Well Rose, let's go on the assumption my plan works and you don't have to worry about."

"Doctor," Rose whined.

"Fine, It will be a bit longer than 9 months, probably 10 or 11months, which is dangerous on your fragile human body. Your body may accept the DNA but still it is not yours so it is going to fight it often, making you feel sick, you would probably have awful morning sickness. It also would be a very painful birth for you. But Rose, It is not going to happen." The Doctor stated.

Rose just nodded, thinking over what the Doctor said. The door opened at that point and two guards came in. They let Rose go, who quickly grabbed her ripped pants to cover herself, then they released the Doctor who glared at them as they left. Once they did he went to Rose but she backed away.

"Please Doctor, I haven't liked you seeing me like this, let me go to the bathroom and see if I can find something to cover myself up with." The Doctor just nodded and turned his head as she headed to the small bathroom.

After she shut the door, the doctor looked around the tiny sterile room, he didn't see anything that would offer her clothes. He then looked around to see if he could spot the camera, he found it in the corner of the room. "At least have the decency to offer her a fresh outfit since you destroyed her clothes." He yelled at the camera. The Doctor huffed. He was not in a good mood, he was glad he was out but Rose was unhappy and he was unsure if his plan had worked.

Tish then walked in with some food, and the Doctor noticed, a dress. 'Rose won't like that, but at least it is something.' The Doctor nodded to Tish and whispered something in her ear. "Thanks for the dress." he said pointedly to the camera. Tish left and the Doctor knocked on the bathroom door.

"Rose, they brought a dress for you. I know you're not a huge fan of dresses but at least it is something."

Rose opened the door a crack and put her hand out, the Doctor handed her the dress. A few moments later she opened the door and came into the room. The Doctor thought she looked brilliant in the cute sundress, although she did look a bit uncomfortable. He held out his hand to her and she took it, he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her hear, "It will be all right, I love you Rose Tyler."


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who_

_A/N: This one has a bit more torture, it isn't very graphic but a fair warning to anyone who is reading._

They were left alone for a couple of days, only Tish broke the outside barrier by bringing in food. Rose was still feeling worried but her spirits lifted as she talked to the Doctor while they both anxiously awaiting the Master's next arrival.

The Doctor, was bored and worried but keeping Rose distracted became his main job. He knew at some point the Master would come to see if Rose was pregnant, so far Rose showed no signs of being so but she was so earlier if she was that he may not notice. The Doctor just kept believing this meant his plan has worked. The Master appeared on that day.

He came waltzing in twirling a stick. "Here you go Rose, go pee on a stick." He said.

Rose raised her eyebrows at the Master. "How are you going to force me to do that?"

"Tsk, tsk Rose, so stubborn but I am not going to make you pee on a stick. Stupid human technology." He pulled out a small box with a screen on it, to Rose it looked like a tablet, he then tossed the stick on the ground.

The Master moved towards Rose who instinctively backed away. "Now, Rose I just need to scan you, be a good girl and stay still or I will have to tie you down."

The Doctor made a noise and the Master turned on his heel to face him. "I am disappointed in you Doctor, I assumed you would have tried to escape more or at least put up more of a fight. Oh well, I guess I am just the better Time Lord. Then again, I took all your toys that would help you." The Doctor's eyes flared.

"Now I know you have some plans Doctor, where is Martha Jones?" The Doctor just continued to glare at the Master. "Oh always so defiantly quiet, just so you know I am hunting her down, I will win this planet and then you can my toy." The Master then turned back to Rose.

"Rose, you haven't given me the Bad Wolf, you can make that up right now." The Master started towards Rose again and this time she stood still.

'I might as well let him scan me, I'd like to know if I am pregnant or not. Please be not.' Rose thought.

The Master was in front of her, he ran his machine over her stomach. After a few seconds he frowned. Rose didn't move fast enough as his hand met her cheek. He slapped her hard enough to knock her to the floor. The Doctor was immediately by her side, trying to shield her.

"Master, stop this. You don't have to hurt her."

The Master's eyes met the Doctors and flashed. Then a small smile came to his lips. "Oh Doctor, how did you do it? How did you make sure she didn't become pregnant? After all, you would rather she be pregnant with your child then mine anyway." The Doctor was confused by that last comment but pretended to be confused about it all.

"I did nothing." The Doctor lied.

"Liar!" The Master spat back. "I'll be back, I am going to go over some video of you two and see what you did. Then, once I do, I will be back to punish you and to try again with Rose." He left the room in a huff.

The Doctor turned to Rose who was holding her cheek. "Let me see," he said gently.

At first Rose shook her head, she didn't want him to see it. But at the Doctor's pestering she relented and moved her hand away from her face.

"Rassilon." The Doctor muttered. Rose still heard it.

"Does it look really bad? I mean it hurts but it must be bad for you to say that." Rose responded.

The Doctor moved his eyes from her cheek to meet her eyes, "Rose, he hit you so hard that you cheek is cut, your bleeding a bit." His eyes darkened.

Rose glanced down at her hand and saw some red on it, she hadn't noticed herself bleeding. She also didn't want the Doctor to get angry, she tried to lighten the mood. "Well at least I am not pregnant."

The Doctor grunted, "That's true, you tell your body good job." The Doctor sounded strained, like he was trying to sound happy but he wasn't.

Rose could tell he was trying hard to stay calm, that comment helped a little but not enough. Rose stood up and went and sat in the chair with her cheek to the wall. 'There, now he can't see it,' she thought. She took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, the cold felt good on her cheek.

The Doctor followed her to the chair. "Hiding it won't change how I feel Rose. I need to protect you from his wrath and from having his child, it seems I can do one but not the other." He kneeled next to Rose, "Please forgive me Rose?"

Rose was alarmed, she put her hand in his hair and tried to soothe him, "Doctor, this is not your fault, you are doing the best you can. You have brought my spirit around, just remember that you have to keep yours up to." The Doctor gave a small smile and snuggled up in her lap.

"Rose, we do not know what is going to happen when he comes back in here, please try not to antagonize him, let me carry the brunt of his so called 'punishment'."

Rose just nodded back, but she knew following through with that was going to be very hard for her.

They sat there for a bit until the door swung back open. The Master came into the room followed by four guards. 'Not good,' Rose thought, 'It's never good when he brings in the guards'. She glanced at the Doctor who gave her a quick look and then looked back at the Master.

"You!" The Master yelled, "You used the Bad Wolf. You will regret this, Rose will wish you had let her be, and the Bad Wolf will be too weak to stop it."

"Master, please, this is not Rose's fault, I am just trying to protect her. Beyond that, have some sense, this plan isn't going to work, you will kill her and the child you are trying to create. Try to have some reason. Let this wild fantasy go, we can go travel, I can leave on another planet, just please stop this." The Doctor pleaded.

The Master's eyes flashed, "I do not want your pathetic groveling to protect this planet and your lover over there. I want you to pay for ruining my plans. Tie them up."

This time Rose ended up in the chains and the Doctor was in the chair.

"Doctor, we will start with you, you caused this so therefore you get punished first and then you get to know what is coming for your precious companion." The Master sneered.

The Doctor proceeded to get whipped, slapped, and shot with the sonic laser. Every time he blacked out a bit he was brought back and hurt more. He tried to focus on Rose, his Rose. The women who meant everything to him. The women who saved him. Finally he blacked out and was not re-awoken.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who._

After the Master got out his anger on the Doctor he glanced up at Rose who was struck with horror. She had been crying out, begging the Master to stop but he had just ignored her. When she realized he was looking at her, Rose pulled her eyes away from the Doctor's mangled body.

"Rose, you get a reprieve for now, I have had my fun. Now, I will leave basic human medical supplies in the room and you work on fixing him, he needs to feel better when I begin on you otherwise it won't be as much fun." The Master stared at her for a moment and then left the room.

Rose was furious, how could a person do that to someone else, alien or not. Two guards came in, place a small first aid kit on the table and then untied the Doctor from the chair. They roughly picked him up and headed for the bed.

"Oi," Rose exclaimed, "be gentle." They didn't even glance up at her. Once the Doctor was on the bed, they undid Rose's chains and left the room. Rose rubbed her wrists and quickly ran over to her Doctor. He had cuts everywhere and a bruise was forming around his eye. Rose gasped as she very gently removed the Doctor's tatters tie and shirt. The Doctor made no movements as she did.

Rose was suddenly aware of how much pain the Doctor must be in to not wake up. 'He could always regenerate I supposed,' Rose thought, 'But I really hope he doesn't have to.' She went to the table and opened the feeble first aid kit. There wasn't much in it but at least there was some gauze, band aids, pain pills, and antibiotics.

"Stingy bastard." Rose said aloud. She started trying to remember what Martha said about basic first aid. 'First, stop the bleeding, apply pressure to the wound using the gauze,' she remembered Martha saying. So Rose quickly grabbed the gauze and went to the Doctor's side. She applied pressure to the worst cut on his abdomen first. One hand applied pressure while her other hand ran over his other wounds gently. Rose was cursing the Master over and over in her head.

Rose held the gauze there for about twenty minutes then checked to see if any of the other wounds on his chest were still bleeding. They weren't, 'Well, that's something at least,' Rose thought. She went back to the first aid kit and grabbed the antibiotic and band aids. She really wished there was tape in the kit since some of his cuts were longer than a band aid could cover. However, she knew she could make it work.

"This is going to sting a bit, sorry Doctor." Rose whispered to him. He still made no movements.

She begun to put antibiotic on band aids and place them on as many of the worst cuts as she could just as she was about finished she heard a small, "Ow." Rose's head snapped up from her work and looked at the Doctor. His eyes drooped but he was awake.

"Rose," he muttered.

Rose grabbed his hand. "I am here Doctor."

"Rose, it hurts."

Rose felt tears sting her eyes, it was hard for her to see the Doctor like this. So sad, so defeated.

"I know Doctor, I am trying to fix you up the best I can, but I am not a Doctor like Martha. Would you like some pain pills? There was some in the small first aid kit." Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded, then winced. "Why are they allowing you to fix me up, even a little? It seems like the Master would want me to suffer through the pain."

Rose came back with pain pills and some water from the sink in a small cup. "Here," she helped him take the pills and water. "He said he wanted you to be better enough to see when he punishes me," Rose muttered.

The Doctor's eyes flew all the way open. "He can't, no." The Doctor tried to sit up but winced so Rose pushed him back down.

"Doctor, let's not worry about it right now. For now let's focus on making you better. I don't care about his reason, I am just glad I can help you in some way. Although he caused it." Rose said as she pushed him down.

The Doctor grabbed her wrist, "No Rose, the reason does matter, I won't be able to handle him doing that do you which is why he going to do it, to continue punishing me but I have to stop him from hurting you." The Doctor again tried to move and Rose pushed him back down gently.

Her voice raised a bit, "Doctor, do you think it was easy for me to watch you going through that." The Doctor opened his mouth to respond but Rose held up a finger to shush him, "No Doctor, just please let me try to help heal you and stop making it worse by trying to fight when you are not in a fighting position."

The Doctor relented but he was definitely not happy. Rose wouldn't be able to survive what he just went through, not with her human body. But he was too weak to fight her too.

"Doctor, can I have you roll over so I can check your back, I know he didn't get it that much, but still."

"Ok," The Doctor responded. He moaned a little as Rose helped him on his side.

"It would hurt you to lay on your stomach, just stay here for a moment, I will try to be fast." Rose ran her fingers over the Doctor's back, it definitely wasn't as cut up as the front. The Doctor gave a small shudder and Rose removed her hand.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"No, I am just not used to someone touching my back like that, not your fault. How bad is it back there?"

"It's not bad, just a few to put band aids on. This may hurt a bit with the antibiotic." Rose then placed a few band aids with antibiotic on his cuts, he would tense every time she placed one but made no noises.

"There, all done. Hopefully you will start healing now." She helped he roll gently to being on his back again.

The Doctor looked up at Rose, "Than you Rose."

"You're welcome. I just want you better."

The Doctor gave a small smile. His body should heal fast since he was a timelord, but the human medication couldn't hurt to help. He needed to heal fast so he could defend Rose.

"Rose, when was the last time Tish came with food?"

Rose shrugged. "She brought bananas for breakfast this morning and we usually don't get lunch, so I assume in a couple hours we will get a tiny dinner as usual. If we get anything, the Master isn't pleased with us much right now."

The Doctor just nodded gently back. His head hurt but he was trying to block all pain so he could formulate a plan. He needed a plan and soon, his Rose was in danger. He grabbed her hand and held it as she sat on the edge of the bed next to him. It had been a rough day.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

_A/N: You guys have been great, I appreciate all the review makes me want to continue on with the story._

The Master did not return that day, much to Rose's delight. The Doctor needed more time to heal and she really wasn't ready to be next on the Master's hit list. The Doctor had fallen asleep hold her hand at some point and Rose just sat there, happy to be a source of comfort.

This had come by earlier with dinner and the Doctor had asked her to come over to the bed where he quickly whispered something in her ear and she nodded then left with a quick sad glance at Rose. All the Doctor had told Rose was that he was putting a plan in motion. Rose had helped him eat a little bit before he had fallen asleep again.

Rose gently released her hand after a while and started to pace the room. She was fed up with being stuck in this tiny room; she wanted a shower and wanted to have a real meal. She had lost count of how long they had been here, how were Jack and Martha? What was Martha doing? Questions swirled in her head. She trusted her Doctor but she wished she knew more about the plan to get out of here and if it was in progress or just a hope the Doctor had.

Eventually Rose sat on the chair and watched the Doctor sleep. It was odd to see him actually sleep, he rarely did, usually it was just for an hour or two and then he was ready to go off again or go work on the TARDIS. She hoped all this sleep was helping him heal faster. At some point Rose nodded off herself, when she woke up she had a very stiff neck, she looked around and saw the Doctor still sleeping. Rose assumed it was morning, but she had no sense of time except when Tish brought food.

Rose stiffly got out of the chair and stretched her neck and back. 'I miss my bed on the TARDIS,' Rose thought. She went over to check on the Doctor, he still seemed pretty out of it, she ran her hand down the back of his hand. She really wished he would wake up; it was starting to make her nervous.

The door opened, Rose didn't turn fast, she just assumed it was Tish with breakfast, but when she did look around she saw the Master standing in the door way. Her breath hitched a bit. 'No, not yet' she thought.

"Well good morning Rose, yes, it is morning. He is still asleep then? Must not be healed yet." The Master glanced at the Doctor sleeping on the bed and gave a half-smile. "While we wait for him to wake up, how about you accompany me on a walk this morning? I would love to show you what is going on outside your little room."

Rose was taken aback by this. A walk? This had to be a trick. "No thanks, I would like to stay here with the Doctor." Rose responded quietly still not leaving the Doctor's side.

The Master rose his eyebrows at her. "I am asking nicely Rose, don't make me force you."

Rose did want out of the room, but this felt so wrong and how did she know he wasn't going to hurt her, but if she didn't go he would drag her out anyway, might as well be on her own accord. "Fine." Rose huffed then walked towards the Master.

"Good girl," he responded. He opened the door and let her go in front of him. There were two guards waiting. 'Knew it couldn't be that simple' Rose thought.

The Master shut the door and locked it as he came into the hall next to Rose. "All right Rose, let me show you around the Valiant and let me show you how the Earth is doing." He put out his arm like he wanted her to grab it, she just stood there defiantly. It was one thing to go with him but another to hold onto him.

The Master shrugged it off and said, "Follow me." Rose did as the two guards followed her. The Master pointed out different areas on the ship, Rose feigned interest, hoping to keep his anger at bay. They got to the bridge, where this started, he led her to the window, Rose looked down at the Earth and gasped. They were over London, but London was basically destroyed. The Master then led her to a screen where he flipped through images of the world being destroyed by his Toclofane. Rose shook her head. "Why?" She asked him suddenly. "Why destroy the world?"

The Master turned to face her, "Because your structures won't work for a new Time Lord race, the humans I did not kill are slaves to build these monuments to me and build new buildings. I am fixing what the Doctor didn't save. He should have not let the planet burn. So now I am going to fix it by creating a new place for the Time Lords and I will be a better emperor then the one we had during the Time War." Rose just nodded, she didn't want to respond and make him mad. 'This is madness,' She thought.

Meanwhile, the Doctor had finally woken up. His body was stiff and sore but he didn't feel nearly as much pain. He was able to sit up. He looked around the room and didn't see Rose. "Rose?" He called out. In a tiny room, surely she would hear him. But he heard nothing. 'Where is she? Where could she have gone? Does the Master have her?' The Doctor's thoughts overlapped. Would he hurt her now? He said he wanted him to see. The Doctor was frustrated, and then he glanced around the room more and saw that breakfast had been brought in.

'Time to see if my plan was put into place,' he thought as he walked over to the table, it was hard on him to do so but he needed to check. He flipped the lid carefully over, avoiding the camera and saw it, he was thrilled. His screwdriver was taped to the inside of the lid, he wasn't sure how they got it but now he had a way out, a way to get to Rose and possibly a way to save them all.

The Doctor walked over to the door, hiding his screwdriver by his side. He acted like he was banging on it, he called out for Rose. Hoping if anyone was watching it would distract them for a moment. He then used his screwdriver to unlock the door. He slowly opened the door; luckily, there were no guard's right there at the moment. He snuck out and started to sneak through to find Rose, Jack, and the Master.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who._

The Doctor was careful to avoid cameras and hid in doorways when needed, the valiant was huge; he wanted to find Jack first to help him get to the Master. The Doctor remembered the Master saying to put Jack in the belly of the ship. But there was a concern of guards down there. The Doctor slowly made his way to the belly of the ship, he heard Jack making snarky comments to his guards. 'Same ol' Jack', he thought.

The Doctor peaked in, he was disgusted, they had Jack chained up in the blistering heat of the engines of the Valiant. 'This is overkill,' the Doctor thought to himself, 'of all the other Time Lords to still be alive it had to be the Master.'

The Doctor looked around for some way to distract the guards. He pulled out his sonic and pointed it off in the distant; he had it break a far away light, the blub shattered. Immediately the two guards ran off to see what was happening and the Doctor strolled in and put his fingers to his lips as he approached Jack.

Jack was wide eyed, he was glad their plan worked to get the Doctor his sonic. Jack had died in the process, again, but awoke down here and had no clue if their plan had worked. The Doctor soniced open the chains and glanced at the guards, they were still looking around. He motioned for Jack to follow him. The both snuck back out the door and ran to where the TARDIS was. He assumed no one would look for them in there, he noticed that there were no cameras in that room.

"Ok Jack, we need a plan to save the TARDIS, stop the Master, and get Rose." The Doctor said quickly.

"Ok, wait, I thought Rose was with you?"

"She was, but at some point when I was sleeping, had to heal myself," Jack just nodded after glancing at the Doctor he saw bruises and cuts, "they took Rose, my assumption is the Master did it to get to me. He has been trying to impregnate her with a pure Time Lord child, to rebuild our race."

Jack blanched, "He what? Is Rose ok?"

"She was last time I saw her, she wasn't pregnant, I helped stop it, so I got a beating." Jack nodded solemnly.

"That Master, he is such a bastard. Well Doctor, what about Martha? I assume you gave her a plan."

"I did, but it is just a fall back if we can't do something now." The Doctor responded.

Jack nodded, "Ok, I have an idea then."

Meanwhile, Rose was still listening to the Master drawl on about what his plans were for the Earth. How he was going to rebuild to make this planet look like Gallifrey and how it may not be home but it would be close enough and he would rule to make them better than ever before. Rose just kept nodding her head; she really just wanted to go back to the Doctor, to check on him.

"Rose, my dear, are you listening or just nodding to look like you are paying attention?" The Master said.

Rose shuddered a bit at him calling her 'dear'. "I am listening, just thinking about how you are destroying so many to make this place comfortable for you." She replied. 'Whoops,' she thought after saying that, 'that may have just made him mad.'

The Master's eyes flashed at Rose. "So full of fire you are, so stubborn. I like it." He walked towards Rose, who started to back up but was stopped by two guards who held her in place. The Master stared at her, "We will get you pregnant sooner or later, so stop fighting it, I will make you my queen of this new Gallifrey, you won't have to be a slave like the rest of the humans."

Rose gasped, she started to shake her head no when the Master's lips crashed into hers. She tried to struggle but was held in place by the guards. He finally pulled away with a smug look on his face. "You will learn to be a good wife, Rose."

At that moment, two more guards came onto the bridge. "Master," they started. He looked up at them and nodded for them to continue. "The Doctor and Jack have escaped."

The Master looked livid. "How did they escape? You idiots." He turned to the console in front of him and watched the video of the Doctor leaving his room. "Ugh, somehow he has his sonic. I am sure he hasn't left the ship yet, not without Rose. Find him."

The guards nodded and left the room. The Master paced then caught Rose smiling. He walked up to her and the smile faded. "Don't be so daft, Rose, he will not get to you or stop me. I will find him; don't get your hopes up. You and him are still mine." Rose knew in her heart that the Doctor would come find her, but that could mean that he gets captured again. She hoped he would think through a plan to beat the Master first and then worry about her.

The Doctor and Jack had watched the whole thing; the Doctor had managed to pull up a live feed of the bridge. He was livid that the Master kissed Rose and was talking about making her his wife. Jack put a hand on his shoulder, "We will not let it get that far." The Doctor just nodded.

"Ok," The Doctor started, "They know we are free. Time to put our plan into action then, I am sure we don't have a lot of time before they find us, or before the Master does something that I won't be able to stop." Jack nodded and ran into the TARDIS.

'Ok Master, what happens when I stop the TARDIS? Hmm.., I will just block the signal; you lose all your power over this planet.' The Doctor then left the room. He had given Jack his sonic to rid the TARDIS of the signal when the time was right, so for now he had to go distract the guards from searching for Jack.

He headed to the bridge. He snuck in the room and watched the Master pace while Rose was held by two guards.

"Master, you shouldn't have kissed her." The Doctor stated.

The Master swiveled at his voice. "Aww, I knew you would come for her, you are too much of a sap. Makes capturing you easy. Where is Jack?"

"Jack is gone, I told him to go help Martha. But I couldn't leave her."

Rose watched this with a metallic taste in her mouth. He shouldn't be here, she was really struggling with the thoughts of love that washed over her that he did come but logically she knew he should be worried about the rest of the world, not her.

"Doctor, you shouldn't have come. You should worry about the world first." Rose said quietly.

The Doctor and the Master looked at her. The Master giggled, "Oh she loves you so much she would sacrifice herself for you." The Doctor turned back to the Master.

"It's not like I didn't come here with a plan. Jack, now!" He yelled, knowing Jack was watching the live feed. Suddenly the Valiant shook, the Toclofane began to be pulled back up into the sky.

"No!" The Master cried, "What are you doing?" He pushed the Doctor down onto the floor and whispered to the guards then ran out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who._

The Master had figured it out; he headed straight for the TARDIS. He was livid, how could he be so stupid not to notice that the help had put together a plan to get the sonic. He would punish them all for this act of treachery.

Jack had left the TARDIS as soon as he could after blocking the signal, he watched from a hiding place as the Master burst into the room with the TARDIS in it, then bolted. Now he had to go to the bridge to get to the Doctor and Rose. Jack headed to the bridge, hearing people yelling out about what was happening, the guards were very distracted right now. 'Good' Jack thought.

When he got to the bridge, he saw Rose and the Doctor tied up in chairs with two guards watching them. 'Hmm..' he thought, 'I need to distract them.' He tried to catch the Doctor's eye, after a minute or so the Doctor started looking around and caught Jack's eye. Jack gestured to the guards. The Doctor gave a small nod, hopefully nothing to get him noticed. He looked back at the guards.

"Oi, I need to go the bathroom." The Doctor said. The guards looked at him but didn't respond.

"Honestly, are you just going to let me go all over myself? Then you will have to smell it, possibly clean it up because the Master wouldn't want to deal with it. Come on, she is tied up, we aren't going anywhere." The guards looked at each other.

One walked over the Doctor, "Fine, I will take you, but you better behave or we will have fun with your companion there." The Doctor just nodded and glanced at Rose who looked confused.

The guards were distracted, untying the Doctor, they didn't notice Jack come into the room. The Doctor did notice. As soon as he was untied, he kicked on the guards in the nuts, he fell to the ground.

The other guard looked at him angrily, "What did we say about behaving? Now she will have to suffer because of your…" He didn't get to finish that sentence as Jack came and punched him the face, he fell to the floor dazed.

The Doctor and Jack quickly untied Rose. Rose smiled at both of them. As soon as she was free she got up and was surprised as the Doctor pulled her into a hug. "I am glad to see you Rose" He whispered in her ear. Rose's smile got even bigger.

"I hate to drag down the moment," Jack interrupted, "but we need to leave before these two get up and before more guards come."

The Doctor pulled away from Rose and nodded. He grabbed Rose's hand and took his sonic from Jack and led the way out though a side door.

"Doctor," Rose asked, "What did you do to get the Master to leave?"

"I blocked the signal in the TARDIS, it made some of the Toclofane disappear, but I am sure by now he has already fixed it, but it will help out some of the humans who are resisting and it gave us a chance to escape."

"How come you couldn't just fix the TARDIS?"

The Doctor glanced back at her sadly as they walked in the halls, "It would have taken days, he would have found me by then. Plus, I really didn't want to leave you after I heard his plans to make you his wife and to try again to impregnate you." Rose blushed a little. She sort of hoped he hadn't seen that but it did mean that the Doctor really did want her for himself.

"Come on," said the Doctor, pulling Rose out of her ravine. The three of them continued until they reached a side console. "We should be a safe here for a bit, I need to see what I can do using this console to block the Master more."

Rose and Jack just nodded. Jack pulled out a gun. The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Where did you get one of those?"

Jack shrugged, "Pulled it off one of the guards we attacked, I know you don't like guns but it may be necessary."

The Doctor just went to work on the console. Jack stood guard and Rose sat down on the ground, the Doctor glanced up at her. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just drained mentally, thought I would sit here since I feel safer then I have in a while." The Doctor gave her small smile and went back to work. Suddenly alarms were going off.

"Sorry guys, I made the Valiant stop and I am trying to block the Master from using this to find Martha." Both Jack and Rose just nodded.

"Doctor," Jack yelled out, "You better hurry up, I hear people coming." Rose stood up immediately. They were in a small side room off a small hallway; there weren't many places to run. 'Crap' Rose thought, 'I suppose this means we are about to be captured again'.

The Doctor quickly finished up what he was doing, but it wasn't fast enough, when he looked up they were surrounded by guards. Jack put his weapon down; he couldn't fight six guards with guns. All three put their hands up and the Master pushed past the guards.

"You!" The Master pointed at the Doctor, "You will wish you had never been born for this. I have managed to fix the signal on the TARDIS but I lost some many Toclofane in the process and now you have messed with my ship." The Master spit out. The Doctor could tell he was pissed.

The Master took out his laser sonic and shot Jack. Then turned to two guards and told them something quietly. "Can't have you knowing where he is this time Doctor." Jack was then drug away.

Rose glanced at the Doctor whose eyes had darkened. "Master, stop this. I am just trying to help you see the error in your ways." He slowly pulled out his sonic and shot at the Masters sonic laser. The Master gave a small yelp as it shot out sparks. The Master looked even more livid. He turned to Rose and slapped her, "Now Doctor, give me your sonic device, or I will make her beg for mercy." Rose glanced at the Doctor and shook her head.

The Master backhanded Rose so hard she fell to the ground. Then he kicked her in the stomach.

"Stop!" The Doctor said. "Please, here."

The Master took the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor. "Good boy." Then he punched the Doctor. The Doctor fell to the ground and scooted to Rose. He grabbed her hand and squeezed to remind her that he was there for her.

The Master looked at them in disgust. He told the guards where to take them and then turned to them, "You two are such a pain, but now I get to make you two wish you had stayed where you were supposed to." The Doctor and Rose were forced onto their feet. "Now march pets."


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Also, fair warning, this chapter is going to have some torture._

The Doctor and Rose were forced to walk to a new room; Rose knew that if they escaped again she would be completely lost on the Valiant. It was not an easy ship to learn. They were forced roughly into a large bedroom. Rose was a bit surprised; it seemed too nice for prisoners.

The Doctor and Rose were held by the guards by the door as the Master came into the room.

"Welcome to my bedroom." He held up his hands and motioned around the room.

The Doctor was very fearful at this statement. Bringing them to his bedroom couldn't be a good thing. 'What is planning on doing?' The Doctor thought. He was kicking himself for not making Jack take Rose and run while he messed with the Valiant, he should have told them to get off the ship as fast as they could and that he would follow when he could, but instead he let his own feelings on wanting her there with him put her back in danger and Jack back in danger.

The Doctor looked at Rose, he wasn't sure what to expect but his worry, as usual, was for her. Rose finally returned the glance, she look so worried, the Doctor wished he could hold her or at least grab her hand for encouragement. Suddenly was being pushed away from the Doctor towards the bed. They tied Rose to the four poster bed, with her hands above her head. She was forced to stand.

The Master sashayed over to Rose, and then glanced at the Doctor. "Next time Doctor, you won't be so keen to run away." He turned back to Rose, ignoring the daggers the Doctor's eyes were shooting at him.

Rose was struggling in her binds, the most she could do was move her legs, but she couldn't do that much since she was barely able to reach the ground and she knew her arms couldn't handle her entire body weight in the position they were in.

"Now Rose, I was serious in what I was discussing earlier. I need a beautiful woman by my side, plus you have a bit of the time vortex in you, making it more likely that you can produce offspring." The Master said as he ran a finger down her cheek. Rose shuddered and the Doctor made a noise. Rose glanced up at the Doctor who was struggling against his guards. The Master then forced her face to look back at him, he held tightly to her chin, almost too tightly, it was starting to hurt. He looked pointedly at the Doctor before kissing Rose once more, she struggled in her binds, she tried to kick him but her body was not in the right position for her to lift her legs that much.

When the Master let go, Rose gasped for air. Her chin stung, it felt like he had bruised it. The Master turned back to the Doctor, "You see Doctor, you are powerless to prevent her from becoming mine. And you will pay for what you did, by watching her become mine." He whacked the Doctor in the head. The Doctor was knocked back into his guards who held him firm, but his head fell forward. He struggled to hold up his head, but he knew he had to stay aware of what was going on. He slowly lifted his head back up.

"Oh good, I am glad that didn't knock you out, you can't miss all the fun." The Master jeered at the Doctor.

The guards held the Doctors head up to make sure he could see what is going on after the Master motioned to them. He was had nothing to do but watch the Master stare at Rose. 'This is so wrong,' he thought.

The Master lunged at Rose, smacking her hard in the side, she couldn't move much but her body did slide to the side a bit. She let out a yelp, and her hands tried to loosen so she could fall but to no avail.

"Please," The Doctor cried out, "Please, leave her out of this."

The Master turned to glare at the Doctor, "This is your fault, and she is so much a part of this, you two love each other so I must use her to get to you. Plus, like I said earlier, I think she would make a good wife, once I make her submissive, which will be hard." The Doctor blanched. The Master ran his finger down Rose's arm, "It will be hard though, she is so stubborn."

He suddenly clapped joyously. "Oh, of course." The Master said quickly. Both Rose and the Doctor looked at each other. Fear ran across Rose's eyes.

The Master looked excitedly between the Doctor and Rose. "Time to change up the table." He had the guards move the Doctor to a chair and tie him up. "Ok Rose, your turn. I will beat him until you tell me that you will be my wife and allow me to impregnate you with the child; your Bad Wolf will have to allow it too." Rose was taken aback at his comment. Her head was telling her no, no way. But she wasn't sure if she could bear to see the Doctor hurt.

The Doctor kept shaking his head no at Rose. "Rose, no, please don't.." Whap! The Master slapped him. "Shut up, Doctor." He said.

The Master looked at Rose who was quiet and looked very conflicted. Then started to beat the Doctor, he punched him in the face, punched him in the gut, and kicked him in the shins. The Doctor tried to stay quiet, he didn't want Rose to feel she had to say yes to protect him, but it was getting hard, he let out a small grunt here and there. He tried to catch Rose's eyes; she was staring at him with tears in her eyes. He gave a small smile and implored her to not say anything.

The Doctor saw stars in his eyes when he was hit hard in the ear; he felt blood trickling out of his ear.

"Come on Rose, you have to save him." The Master implored.

Rose was internally battling, she knew the Doctor wanted her to worry about herself and not him, but she loved him and watching him get attacked was pushing her to her limit. She wanted to yell out, to beg the Master to stop, but every chance he could, the Doctor would look at her and she knew he was telling her to stay quiet. 'How?' She thought, 'How do I stay quiet, I can't stand to see this happening to you.'

The Doctor was doing his best to stay awake, he was afraid that if he blacked out, Rose would accept the Master's offer and he would wake up alone. He could tell Rose was teetering. He gurgled, "Rose, never, you can't." Again, he was smack in the face to force him to shut up.

The Master turned to Rose, "Fine! I will be back, you won't be able to turn me down next time Rose Tyler. I will make you mine no matter what you do."

Rose gave a small internal sigh, she had made it through this time, but she was worried about the next time. The Master left and the guards untied Rose and the Doctor and forced them to cages at the bottom of the ship. They tossed them into cages next to each other.

Once they left, Rose went to the bars, "Doctor?"

"I am ok Rose, thank you for not becoming his wife."

Rose gave a small smile. The Doctor curled up in the corner by her, "I am going to take a small nap, but please wake me up if we get any visitors." Rose nodded and sat by him in her cage.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

_A/N: I apologize about how long it has been, I am getting ready to move, planning a trip to London, and had a product release at work so I have been very busy. _

Rose watched the Doctor sleep, she tried to relax her mind but she was having a row with herself. 'How can I keep him safe and not be with the Master? I can't keep letting him get pummeled, he almost saved us, he helped remove some of the Toclofane, I know if he had more time he could fix everything, but I can't trust the Master.' Her mind was racing with all these thoughts.

The Doctor shuddered in his sleep. Rose put her hand through the bars and touched his shoulder, it wasn't the most comfortable position for her, but he immediately relaxed. Rose relaxed herself as he did.

Rose eventually dosed off herself, but she kept waking herself up, remembering that she had to protect the Doctor, he had asked her to wake him if they had visitors. Finally she decided she needed to try and stretch her legs, she stood in her cage and looked out, she couldn't see much in the dark, she did make out a human form a bit in the distance, she assumed it was a guard. The Doctor stirred awake next to her.

"Rose?" He asked cautiously.

Rose turned around and sat down next to him again, well as next as she could with bars between them. "I am here Doctor." She said to him.

The Doctor turned his body so he could face her. She was taken aback, his eyes were puffy and swollen, and they looked so old and tired. "Rose, I had a bad dream that you were gone." Rose immediately softened; she put her hand once more through the bar and touched his leg. "I am here Doctor." She repeated.

The Doctor nodded. "Rose, you can't marry that man, no matter what he does to me. He is dangerous and I don't know what he would do to you."

Rose glanced down and then back to his eyes. "Doctor, if I have to in order to save you I will. I can't bear to watch you go through much more." Tears threatened to fall out of Rose's eyes but she tried to look brave.

The Doctor's eyes flashed. "No!" Rose jumped at his anger. "No, Rose, no. You will not, and you will not sacrifice yourself for me. I need you and if I die, I need to die knowing that you are safe."

Rose lashed back, "And if you die, he will still force me to be his wife. You can't always protect me, we discussed this. I can make my own decisions and I will always want to help and protect you too." Rose then quietly said, "Isn't that part of loving someone?"

The Doctor, who had been looking furious, suddenly gave a small smile. "Yes, I suppose it is, it is why we are both being stubborn, we both want to protect each other. But Rose, my body can handle more than yours can. Please, try to let me handle his punishments without you feeling like you need to accept his disgusting proposal." The Doctor's nose crinkled.

Rose gave a small giggle. "Well I am glad to know you don't want me marrying someone else."

"Well of course not Rose Tyler, I don't even like you dating anyone, like say when you were with Mickey the idiot." The Doctor retorted.

Rose just shook her head and gave a small smile. The sat there just talking again, Rose believed the Doctor was trying to distract her but it worked.

During the next couple of days there was no sign of the Master coming to visit. Rose was getting sick of being stuck in the cage, when she had to go to the bathroom she had to go in the corner, it was very embarrassing. They hardly got food and water, the Doctor would always attempt to give Rose some of his, but she knew he needed it too. The Doctor did his best to distract Rose from the troubles of the cage and the Master; he talked about their past adventures, talked once again about new places to go, talked about the TARDIS.

"I miss her," Rose said to the Doctor as he mentioned the TARDIS.

"Me too," The Doctor replied solemnly.

The Master had returned, "Well maybe we can arrange a visit, Doctor." The Doctor and Rose jumped at his sneer. They both stood up in their cages and stared at the Master. They had turned on more lights, it almost blinded Rose, her eyes had gotten used to the dark. She blinked a couple of times before she could clearly see the Master standing at the end of her cage, looking between her and the Doctor.

"I have had to work a bit harder to keep the earthlings in check since you removed some of my Toclofane Doctor." The Master spat, "However, things are getting back to how they are supposed to be. But I am still missing some things to make my ruling be even better." He turned to face Rose. "Have you considered my proposal any, Rose dear?" The Doctor made a strangled noise, the Master ignored him. Rose's eyes got wide.

She was trying to be tactful in her response, "I respectfully decline." The Master glared and the Doctor gave a small smile.

"Why?" He asked, "I know you love the Doctor, but you know what I am willing to do to him to get to you. But that is ok, I have a new plan."

Rose glanced at the Doctor, her eyes nervous. 'What could this new plan entail?' she thought. The Doctor's smile had vanished at the Master's comment.

Two guards pulled Rose out of her cage. "No!" She yelled. The Doctor went up to the edge of his bars and pulled to no avail. "Leave her alone!" He cried out.

"Oh Doctor, you will never learn, you and your pets." The Master sneered as he followed Rose and the guards out of the cage. He then called back to the Doctor, "Don't worry, you will see her soon. You have to attend the wedding."

The Doctor was livid. He paced back and forth in his cage, his body was still sore but he could care less. What was the Master doing to Rose, how was he going to force her to marry him? The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. This whole situation was his fault, he should be protecting her, he tried to get them out but he wasn't fast enough, now she would be forced to do something that made the Doctor want to gag. 'She should be mine, and no one else's. I need her to know that.' He thought.

The Doctor continued to pace his small cage, his mind still going in a million different directions. He thought of Martha, and hoped she was doing what he needed; his hope was now placed in her task to help them all escape this, to save the world.

Two guards finally came after 5 hours and grabbed the Doctor out of his small cage. The Doctor did not fight them; he was keen to know where Rose was and what was going on. They took him to the bridge and tied him to a chair. He glanced around, he was alone except for the two guards standing by the doorway.

Finally the Master entered the room. "Oh Doctor, glad you can make it for the wedding of your Master." The Doctor ignored him and looked for Rose. "Rose is still preparing I am afraid you will have to wait to see her."

The Doctor glanced up at the Master. "Is the point of all this to make me jealous, to upset me? Well you have done it, you don't have to marry her to prove your point. You have won Master."

The Master raised his eyebrows. "I think you are just saying that so I won't marry her and ruin your life. You still have your little pet Martha down on Earth doing something, so I know you still have plans to take me down. Don't lie to me." The Master smacked him across the face.

The Doctor just took it, he figured the Master would see right through him but he had to try, he had to try for Rose.

"Wait, a Time Lord wedding requires the consent of the parents, her's are in an alternate universe. How are you going to marry her?" The Doctor asked.

The Master just smiled, "Well we won't be quite so traditional now will we."

The doors suddenly swung open. Rose was forced in by two guards. She was wearing a simple white dress, floor length that shimmered in the sunlight. Her eye however had been hit and a bruise was forming. The Doctor growled under his breath.

The guards forced Rose toward the Master, she fought back as much as she could but she was weak, the Doctor knew she must have been beaten or drugged. His anger grew by the minute.

"Now Doctor, witness you losing the women you love."


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. _

After Rose had been taken from the Doctor, she had been dragged into the Master's room. He had stalked her in the room and told her she no longer had a choice in marrying him. Rose did her best to fight back, but was constantly bested by the Master. She ended up with a punched eye and he had knocked her over many times and held her on the ground.

"You will learn to be a good wife, Rose Tyler." The Master had said to her before he left her in the room.

Rose had let tears fall, how could she let this happen. There had to be a way out of this. Tish and Martha's mom had come in the room followed by two guards who stood at the door. Rose glanced at them; she noticed a white dress in Martha's mom hands and a small kit in Tish's.

Tish gave her a small smile, "Sorry Rose, we don't have a choice but to get you ready." Rose sighed and nodded. She sat on the bed as Tish pulled open the kit to put some makeup on Rose's face. Rose tried to put on a brave face and stifle the tears. Martha's mom put her hand on Rose's shoulder; then helped her into the flimsy white dress.

Rose fought back more tears, she was getting married in a way, this was not how it was supposed to be. Tish got her attention and snuck a small knife in the garter that they put on Rose. Rose gave a small nod as thanks, but hoping it wouldn't draw the guard's attention.

"Good luck Rose." Tish said quietly before she and her mom left the room. The guards then came over to Rose and grabbed her arm, she thought they were taking her to the Master, but instead they plunged a syringe into Rose's arm. She cried out, but the effects were immediate. She felt fuzzy. She was aware, but not aware enough to know if she could use the knife she was given. She was pulled from the room and towards the bridge.

When they got to the bridge, Rose saw the Master standing at the end with a wicked grin on his eyes. As she got closer her eyes found the Doctor's, he eyes narrowed at her eye. 'It must have bruised already' Rose thought.

Rose was once again being dragged towards the Master, she fought but to little avail, she was still feeling dizzy and weak from whatever they put into her body. She was pushed up next to the Master, standing across from him, she tried to look away from him but he grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Well now, you look very pretty, sorry they couldn't cover up the eye more though." Rose tried to struggle out of his grip but she felt like she was slipping even further away from reality, the room seemed to spin.

"And my drugs seem to be doing their job." The Master said, he look at the Doctor who glared at him.

The Doctor was thinking, he could see Rose struggling to stay aware, but he had tried to beg the Master so many times and it only seemed to stoke his want to destroy the Doctor even more. The Doctor was left confused, he didn't want Rose with anyone but him but how could he stop this.

The Doctor caught Rose's eye. He struggled to not just start screaming at the Master. Rose's eyelids slipped shut; she stumbled back into the arms of the two guards who were holding her. The Doctor struggled against his binds.

"Rose" The Doctor called out.

The Master looked at Rose. "A bit too fast my dear, I still need you to say 'I Do'." He smacked her across her face; Rose yelped and opened her eyes.

The Master looked her in the eyes, "Rose, just say 'I Do' and I will let you sleep." Rose was sluggish, the idea sounded nice, she was so tired. Her mind snapped, 'wait, no!' she thought. Rose shook her head at the Master. "Oh my dear, you are not making things easy." Whap, Rose fell to the ground. She was too weak to stand back up.

"Stop it!" The Doctor cried in the background. Rose started to think, she needed to get to the knife, she had to use her last bit of strength to save herself. Rose tried to sit up so she could quietly reach her knife. As she sat up, the Master watched her with keen eyes, "Oh Rose, you are very strong, but why fight it, why not just say the words so you can sleep? Rose I will even let you shower, I am sure a shower would make you feel like you again." Rose was lulled again, his voice sounded nice and the sleep plus hot water sounds so good. Rose slowly looked up at the Master, he pulled her chin up to help her look at him better, "Well Rose, what do you think?"

Rose looked at her Doctor, his eyes glistened, he just kept shaking his head at her. Rose just couldn't do it, she reached down under her dress, the Doctor noticed but the Master missed it because he was watching the Doctor. Rose pulled out the knife and put it at the Master's throat.

"You will leave me alone, I will not marry you, and you will leave this planet."

The Master gave a small smile, "How brave of you, you do realize I could just regenerate if you kill me." Rose just stood there, but her legs gave her away, she was shaking.

The Master's smile grew wider, "Rose dear, you can barely stand, you won't be able to kill me. But I like your spunk even more. Rose, give in to me."

Rose pulled the knife back like she was going to strike, "Rose! You are not supposed to kill, please don't do this, you will regret it." The Doctor said.

Rose looked at the Doctor, "So I supposed to sit back allow myself to marry him and not do anything to help save Earth? Doctor, you don't want me to marry him?"

"Of course not Rose, but I don't want you to kill." Rose looked at him flabbergasted. The guards grabbed her and made her drop her knife. And the Master slapped her across the face once more, Rose struggled more but her extra dose on adrenaline that hit her was now fading fast, she fell to the floor and darkness surrounded her.

"Rose!" The Doctor called out.

"Shame," The Master said, "Oh well, I am still going to say she is my wife. Guards, take my wife to my room. When she awakes we will have to get further acquainted." He looked straight at the Doctor. "Take the Doctor to his cell for now, I will have you get him when I am ready."

The Doctor's hearts both stopped beating momentarily, the Master was going to force her no matter what, but was he going to rape her too? The Doctor struggled and kicked one of his guards, he lunged for the Master. The Master lazily shot him with his laser sonic and the Doctor was dragged from the room.


End file.
